Mislead
by air-supply
Summary: It happened during first year, before Hermione's friendship with Harry and Ron bloomed... and before Draco's nasty revelation. ONESHOT.


Summary: It happened during first year, before Hermione's friendship with Harry and Ron bloomed… and before Draco's revelation.

_**Mislead**_

Hermione Granger came into Ron and Harry's train compartment, during their first year.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No -I don't believe it -- he's gone back to sleep-". And so he had.

"You've met Malfoy before?"

Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right -- I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she left.

Hermione was seething at her luck thus far. Despite the fact that she was muggle-born, she believed that she can testify ample competent to fit in with the others. That's partly why she did all that she could do to study everything magical… and when she flaunts it they tell her to shun it. Why can't they see that she's just subtly trying to make friends? Neville was proving to be a baby, whining about his lost toad and looking for it at places he's already searched in and inquiring people he'd previously interrogated, vexing them to no end. The prospect of a long-lasting frienship with him wasn't very appealing.

"AAHHHHH!" She shrieked as a second year in roller brades collided into her at the corridor, still running with that wretched ball. Others were shouldering past her, trying to get the ball off him- obviously a sports game of some sort was going on. Such perfect timing and place to participate in such an activity! She felt bruised and bitter, as more people knocked into her. Better run into the first compartment she sees, for saferty. She brushed away the earlier mental thought to inform a staff member or a prefect on the 'jocks'. She opened the nearest compartment she laid eyes on.

A white-blonde boy and two of his companions looked at their intrudor. They were already in their robes.

"I beg your pardon for my sudden arrival," she excused herself breathlessly, "but it's a sanctuary out there. Came here to save myself from the stampede."

As if on cue, a crash was heard outside, followed by cheering and jeering. Then a glass smashing penetrated through their ear-drums. Draco looked amused at the entertainment. Crabbe and Goyle looked like they wanted to go and check the racket out.

"Saved myself just in time," Hermione muttered, looking relieved that she was away from the chaos. "Honestly I thought people here would behave a bit more maturely!"

"Um, I quite agree." Draco replied, eager to speak to someone who can utter more than one syllabel- something Crabbe and Goyle weren't exactly qualified for. "I was just over at Potter's speaking to him, and he was extremely uncouth. I lended him a hand in friendship, but he refused it! All because of that Weasley idiot."

"The one with the dirt on his nose?" Hermione said animatedly, enjoying this boy's company. Maybe they shared the same view on things. "Would you believe that when I asked him to perform a spell, he couldn't manage it? It was honestly appaling."

Crabbe and Goyle, clearly unable to register a word being spoken, seemed really bored now. Shouts like "Goaaaaal!" were heard outside. They both exchanged significant glances and headed off unable to put up any resistance, shuting the door behind them.

Hermione took their seat opposite the blonde boy with an air of confidence.

"We haven't been properly introduced," Draco said, extending his hand. "Draco Malfoy."

Hermione shook it, shocked that this was the boy Ron was just reffering to. "Hermione Granger… pleased to meet you. I heard much about you… and your family."

Unpleasant things at that, she thought discretely. A voice told her 'it doesn't mean that that malicous gossip is true'.

"You arrived just in time to rescue me." Draco drawled conversationaly "Those buffoons seriously bore me to death. All they do is eat and listen to me talking. They are so slow. They laugh a hundred years after I repeat a joke for the thousandth time when eventually comprehending it. And they ask stupid questions. That about sums them up."

"Well then why do you hang out with them?"

"Our dads are friends. Father didn't want me to be a loner here so he introduced me to them, and our fathers instructed us to stick together. You say Weasley can't perform a spell; Goyle can barely even form a sentence. I, on the other hand, have been preparing diligently for this upcoming term. I already mastered everything in the first chapter of the school books. Potions is my favourite. At first, I messed up the Glory Solution, because I added the gillyweed before the unicorn-tusk powder… but on my second try it was perfection itself, even if I do say so myself."

"Oh, that's quite good. As I was saying to Harry and Ron before they indirectly shooed me away, I have revised the whole entire collection off by heart. I guess transfiguration has to be my favourite; the spells come easily to me without much practice. But I suppose brewing potions is exhilarating… its uses are versatile. By the way, which house do you think you'll wind up in? Someone told me that I was so brainy, I would surely be destined for Ravenclaw… but oh, I wish that I would be in Gryffindor. It's by far the best, I hear."

"Certainly not," He sneered "Slytherin is the house you want to be in. It's for those prestigous, powerful few. They've won the house cup for seven years and possess qualities that only the finer few attain. If you want to be a great witch someday, you'll want to be in Slytherin."

Hermione bit her lip, resisting the urge to argue back and possibly jeopardize her first genuine friendship at this school.

"So do you have any siblings?" Hermione changed the subject.

They happily chatted away until the train came to a halt; by that time, they were engrossed in one another's company.

"Shall we?" Draco smirked at her, extending his arm as though they were about to enter a grand glamorous theatre.

"We shall indeed, my gentelmanly sir!" Hermione uncharacteristically smirked back at him, accepting his arm and allowing him to guide her out of the train.

Hagrid greeted them along with the other first years, and when he announced that there was to be no more than four to a boat, he occupied the one Draco had jumped into. Then Crabbe and Goyle joined them before Hermione had the chance to.

"Hermione! Hermione! There's place for us over by Ron and Harry's," Summary: It happened during first year, before Hermione's friendship with Harry and Ron bloomed, and before Draco's revelation…

_**Mislead**_

Hermione Granger came into Ron and Harry's train compartment, during their first year.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the

floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No -I don't believe it -- he's gone back to sleep-". And so he had."You've met Malfoy before?"

Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right -- I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she left.

Hermione was seething at her luck thus far. Despite the fact that she was muggle-born, she believed that she can testify ample competent to fit in with the others. That's partly why she did all that she could do to study everything magical… and when she flaunts it they tell her to shun it. Why can't they see that she's just subtly trying to make friends? Neville was proving to be a baby, whining about his lost toad and looking for him at places he's already searched and inquiring people he'd already inquired, vexing them to no end. The prospect of a long-lasting frienship with him wasn't the best prospect.

"AAHHHHH!" She shrieked as a second year in roller brades collided into her, carrying a ball. Others were shouldering past her, trying to get the ball off him- a game of some sort was going on. She felt bruised and bitter, as more people knocked into her. Better run into the first compartment she sees, for saferty. She opened the nearest compartment she laid eyes on.

A white-blonde boy and two of his companions looked at their intrudor. They were already in their robes.

"I beg your pardon for my sudden arrival," she excused herself breathlessly, "but it's a sanctuary out there. Came here to save myself from the stampede."

As if on cue, a crash was heard outside and cheering and jeering followed. Then a glass smashing was heard. Draco looked amused at the entertainment. Crabbe and Goyle looked like they wanted to go and check the racket out.

"Saved myself just in time," Hermione muttered, looking relieved that she was away from the chaos. "Honestly I thought people here would behave a bit more maturely!"

"I agree." Draco replied, eager to speak to someone who can utter more than one syllabel- something Crabbe and Goyle weren't qualified for. "I was just over speaking to Potter, and he was extremely uncouth. I lended him a hand in friendship, but he refused it! All because of that Weasley idiot."

"The one with the dirt on his nose?" Hermione said animatedly, enjoying this boy's company. Maybe they had the same view on things. "Would you believe that when I asked him to perform a spell, he couldn't manage it? It was honestly appaling."

Crabbe and Goyle, clearly unable to register a word being spoken. looked really bored now. Shouts like "Goaaaaal!" were heard outside. They both exchanged significant glances and headed off unable to put up any resistance, shuting the door behind him.

Hermione took their seat opposite the blonde boy with an air of confidence.

"We haven't been properly introduced," Draco said, extending his hand. "Draco Malfoy."

Hermione shook it, shocked that this was the boy Ron was just reffering to. "Hermione Granger… pleased to meet you. I heard much about you… and your family."

Unpleasant things at that, she thought discretely. A voice told her 'it doesn't mean that that malicous gossip is true'.

"You arrived just in time to rescue me." Draco drawled conversationaly "Those buffoons seriously bore me to death. All they do is eat and listen to me talking. They are so slow. They laugh a hundred years after I repeat a joke for the thousandth time after eventually comprehending it. And they ask stupid questions. That about sums them up."

"Why do you hang out with them then, if you don't mind the personal question?"

"Our dads are friends. Father didn't want me to be a loner here so he introduced me to them, and our fathers instructed us to stick together. You say Weasley can't perform a spell; Goyle can't even form a sentence! I, on the other hand, have been preparing diligently for this upcoming term. I already mastered everything in the first chapter of the school books. Potions is my favourite. At first, I messed up the Glory Solution, because I added the gillyweed before the unicorn-tusk powder… but on my second try it was perfection itself, even if I do say so myself."

"Oh, that's quite good. As I was saying to Harry and Ron before they indirectly shooed me away, I have revised the whole entire collection off by heart. I guess transfiguration has to be my favourite; the spells comes easily to me without much practice. But brewing potions is exhilarating… its uses are versatile. By the way, which house do you think you'll wind up in? Someone told me I was so brainy that I would be in Ravenclaw… but oh, I wish that I would be in Gryffindor. It's by far the best, I hear."

"Certainly not," He sneered "Slytherin is the house you want to be in. It's for those prestigous, powerful few. If you want to be a great witch someday you'll want to be in Slytherin."

Hermione bit her lip, resisting the urge to argue back and possibly jeopardize her first genuine friendship at this school.

"So do you have any siblings?" Hermione changed the subject.

They happily chatted away until the train came to a halt; they were engrossed in one another's company.

"Shall we?" Draco smirked at her, extending his arm as though they were about to enter a grand glamorous theatre.

"We shall indeed, my gentelmanly sir!" Hermione uncharacteristically smirked back at him, accepting his arm and allowing him to guide her out of the train.

Hagrid greeted them along with the other first years, and when he announced that there was to be no more than four to a boat, he occupied the one Draco had jumped into, and Crabbe and Goyle joined them.

"Hermione, there's place for us over by Ron and Harry's," Summary: It happened during first year, before Hermione's friendship with Harry and Ron bloomed, and before Draco's revelation…

_**Mislead**_

Hermione Granger came into Ron and Harry's train compartment, during their first year.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the

floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No -I don't believe it -- he's gone back to sleep-". And so he had."You've met Malfoy before?"

Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right -- I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she left.

Hermione was seething at her luck thus far. Despite the fact that she was muggle-born, she believed that she can testify ample competent to fit in with the others. That's partly why she did all that she could do to study everything magical… and when she flaunts it they tell her to shun it. Why can't they see that she's just subtly trying to make friends? Neville was proving to be a baby, whining about his lost toad and looking for him at places he's already searched and inquiring people he'd already inquired, vexing them to no end. The prospect of a long-lasting frienship with him wasn't the best prospect.

"AAHHHHH!" She shrieked as a second year in roller brades collided into her, carrying a ball. Others were shouldering past her, trying to get the ball off him- a game of some sort was going on. She felt bruised and bitter, as more people knocked into her. Better run into the first compartment she sees, for saferty. She opened the nearest compartment she laid eyes on.

A white-blonde boy and two of his companions looked at their intrudor. They were already in their robes.

"I beg your pardon for my sudden arrival," she excused herself breathlessly, "but it's a sanctuary out there. Came here to save myself from the stampede."

As if on cue, a crash was heard outside and cheering and jeering followed. Then a glass smashing was heard. Draco looked amused at the entertainment. Crabbe and Goyle looked like they wanted to go and check the racket out.

"Saved myself just in time," Hermione muttered, looking relieved that she was away from the chaos. "Honestly I thought people here would behave a bit more maturely!"

"I agree." Draco replied, eager to speak to someone who can utter more than one syllabel- something Crabbe and Goyle weren't qualified for. "I was just over speaking to Potter, and he was extremely uncouth. I lended him a hand in friendship, but he refused it! All because of that Weasley idiot."

"The one with the dirt on his nose?" Hermione said animatedly, enjoying this boy's company. Maybe they had the same view on things. "Would you believe that when I asked him to perform a spell, he couldn't manage it? It was honestly appaling."

Crabbe and Goyle, clearly unable to register a word being spoken. looked really bored now. Shouts like "Goaaaaal!" were heard outside. They both exchanged significant glances and headed off unable to put up any resistance, shuting the door behind him.

Hermione took their seat opposite the blonde boy with an air of confidence.

"We haven't been properly introduced," Draco said, extending his hand. "Draco Malfoy."

Hermione shook it, shocked that this was the boy Ron was just reffering to. "Hermione Granger… pleased to meet you. I heard much about you… and your family."

Unpleasant things at that, she thought discretely. A voice told her 'it doesn't mean that that malicous gossip is true'.

"You arrived just in time to rescue me." Draco drawled conversationaly "Those buffoons seriously bore me to death. All they do is eat and listen to me talking. They are so slow. They laugh a hundred years after I repeat a joke for the thousandth time after eventually comprehending it. And they ask stupid questions. That about sums them up."

"Why do you hang out with them then, if you don't mind the personal question?"

"Our dads are friends. Father didn't want me to be a loner here so he introduced me to them, and our fathers instructed us to stick together. You say Weasley can't perform a spell; Goyle can't even form a sentence! I, on the other hand, have been preparing diligently for this upcoming term. I already mastered everything in the first chapter of the school books. Potions is my favourite. At first, I messed up the Glory Solution, because I added the gillyweed before the unicorn-tusk powder… but on my second try it was perfection itself, even if I do say so myself."

"Oh, that's quite good. As I was saying to Harry and Ron before they indirectly shooed me away, I have revised the whole entire collection off by heart. I guess transfiguration has to be my favourite; the spells comes easily to me without much practice. But brewing potions is exhilarating… its uses are versatile. By the way, which house do you think you'll wind up in? Someone told me I was so brainy that I would be in Ravenclaw… but oh, I wish that I would be in Gryffindor. It's by far the best, I hear."

"Certainly not," He sneered "Slytherin is the house you want to be in. It's for those prestigous, powerful few. If you want to be a great witch someday you'll want to be in Slytherin."

Hermione bit her lip, resisting the urge to argue back and possibly jeopardize her first genuine friendship at this school.

"So do you have any siblings?" Hermione changed the subject.

They happily chatted away until the train came to a halt; they were engrossed in one another's company.

"Shall we?" Draco smirked at her, extending his arm as though they were about to enter a grand glamorous theatre.

"We shall indeed, my gentelmanly sir!" Hermione uncharacteristically smirked back at him, accepting his arm and allowing him to guide her out of the train.

Hagrid greeted them along with the other first years, and when he announced that there was to be no more than four to a boat, he occupied the one Draco had jumped into, and Crabbe and Goyle joined them.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Neville called out to her. "There's place for us over at Ron and Harry's boat. Come on!"

Hermione and Draco exchanged mournful looks before they temporarily parted ways.

The next few days passed by quickly, and Hermione was distraught that she wasn't in the same house as her only genuine friend, Draco Malfoy. Much to both their dismay, they hadn't had opportunity to talk to one another since the journey to Hogwarts, what with him getting his 'dream house' Slytherin and her being in Gryffindor.

She shot him a smile that he didn't quite return once he'd entered Potions. At least they had one class together.

"Hey," he said softly, about to seat himself next to her.

Harry cleared his throat.

"Slytherins sit at that side of the room," Harry pointed him in the opposite direction. Crabbe and Goyle were reserving a seat for him.

Hermione shot Harry a reproachful glare, which he did not notice once Draco obliged, whilst flashing Harry the finger.

They did meet up after class.

"I ca't believe that disgusting rivalry," Hermione mused. "The classification of Gryffindor, Slytherin and whatnot. It's stupid, and harbours pointless conflict."

"Yes, I suppose. Snape was rather harsh on you back there though, wasn't he? All you wanted to do was to answer a question, naturally. And he didn't even give me enough to copy down any notes; he's so hasty in everything. I can't for the life of me decipher the reason Father favours him. I hope he'll improve and soon!"

"Here," Hermione offered him her note-book "It has the whole lesson's worth of notes. I don't need it at the moment. I already know it all."

He nodded gratefully, taking it off her.

"I'll give it to you as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about it. Next period starts in five minutes, so I must leave now. See you around."

Hermione didn't experience another encounter with him until their flying lesson together.

"Are you ready?" She asked him, before their teacher arrived.

"Ofcourse I am," he said uneasily. His fellow-Slytherins were shooting him dirty looks, for he was being seen with a particularly 'geeky' Gryffindor. "I've been flying ever since I can remember. Peace of cake."

"I wish I can say the same for me," She said. "I did read up some tips though. Never grip a broom too tightly, otherwise you might misdirect it. And-"

"I know all the rules," he interjected. She didn't seem hurt. He had to give her credit for concealing her emotions, something he was working on. "You are pretty knowledgable, I think that's commendable. You know the answer to everth-"

"I know all that already," she interjected, immitating him. But she was smiling teasingly.

Just then Madam Hooch arrived and began screaming for silence and order. Hermione regretfully strode away from him.

Hermione was hurt upon realizing that he seemed to be drifting away and did not seize any opportunity to spend time with her. Never had he once approached her, for it's always been vice versa. She decided to confront him a couple of days later outside the Great Hal, once he'd deserted his so-called friends, whom never seemed to get full of the food.

"Hi stranger," She said grimacing.

"Oh. You."

Hermione fought to restrain her tears from pouring down at this cold greeting.

"I- I just came to tell you that I think it's wrong of you to plan on dueling with Harry and Ron. I didn't want you to get expelled by getting them and yourself into trouble."

"Listen," Draco scorned, eyeing her up and down distastefully. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop speaking to you. You see, I just found that you're- you're muggle-born!"

He spat the last words out as though they were venom.

"My Father would never hear of it, Granger. You never told me that you grew up in a muggle world all along, accustomed to muggle things. Bet you never heard of Hogwarts til you got that letter. It's so… disgusting. And disgraceful of me to consider being your friend before I was enlightened on this. Besides, you're a freak what with all your craving to answer every one of every teacher's questions! You should find it embarassing."

"Malfoy," Hermione spoke softly, wishing he'd stabbed her with a dagger right in the chest instead. "You've grown up fostered with foul false theories. Ilogical prejudice on muggle-borns. I'm just as powerful a witch as you, in fact even more! Who's better in classes? Me or you? But if you want to be blind to that because of what Daddy tells you then so be it. And I'm not going to change because you requested that I do so. I happen to enjoy and benefit from being the smartest thank you!"

"Shut-up. Look just go and leave me be. Who are you to imply that I'm a daddy's boy? You don't know me! And don't piss me off with insults like that next time or I'll make you pay. You're a friendless, bushy-haired, buck-toothed beaver and a teacher's pet muggle-born Gryffindor. You'd be out of your mind to think that I'd stand that. Whatever we had, it never existed, ok?"

"Stupid slimy pig," was all Hermione shot back while she stared miserably at the floor. 'Malfoy' looked enraged, and was rummaging through his bag now. She'd be ready for him if he was going to throw a stinkbomb at her, like Parvati and Lavender had done before, as a 'joke'. She was used to being somewhat of an outcast. No one could tolerate her. Not even this lowly Slytherin.

"Here," he thrust her potions notebook in her face. "I can't believe I just touched that. It has your filth on it."

Hermione flipped through the notebook on her way to her dormitory, ready for a wailing session.

Wait. There was something extra written in that book, that she wasn't familiar with.

'It could never be anyway, try as we might. This is the best for the both of us. You'll realize that in due course.' were scribbled on one of the pages, in Malfoy's handwriting.

* * *

I need to know if anyone thinks that it's good enough for a sequel. 


End file.
